


【FGO萨莫】站在钢琴前的女人

by ruuya



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24655519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruuya/pseuds/ruuya
Summary: 双性转现au，好麻烦，自设定太多了，以后不会再写这种了
Relationships: Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart | Caster/Antonio Salieri | Avenger
Kudos: 1





	【FGO萨莫】站在钢琴前的女人

阿玛狄娅看起来已经濒临发怒极限了。她双手交握在膝盖上，微低着头，咬住牙齿，小小地鼓起双颊，丝毫不顾虑被人拍到这副表情。她今天穿了一条长及脚踝的黑裙子，黑色长手套，黑色红底高跟鞋，金发用夹板夹得直直的，喷了定型喷雾，一丝不乱地束在脑后。她把睫毛烫得又卷又翘，嘴唇涂成鲜红色，脖子上戴了一条白金与钻石镶嵌的沉重项链。  
邻座的安东尼娅悄悄握住她的手腕安抚。乐团是为这场演出临时拼凑的，只排练了两周，选曲又是很难的一首。虽然足以取悦听众了，却远远达不到阿玛狄娅的要求。安东尼娅想除非亲自指挥，她永远不会满意的，但这也太差了。  
在一段处理得非常糟糕的弱奏与强奏的交替后，她从座位上站了起来，并快速走向会场的安全通道。安东尼娅认为她一定是要去透透气，自己也快失去反复容忍的耐心了，于是决定跟出去找她。她把阿玛狄娅遗落在座位的手袋拿在手里，随即也离开了观众席。前方的阿玛狄娅把高跟鞋脱下拎在手里，怒气冲冲，走得非常快，她为了跟上几乎小跑起来。很快她发现这不是去露台的路。  
容纳几千人的会场开始了轻微的骚动。在这里，大部分人都认识这位在曲目表演到一半突然登台的女士，她是一名童星出身的明星演奏家、作曲家，兼大学讲师，也正是这首交响曲的作者，素来特立独行。她赤着脚，单手提着裙摆，径直走到第一小提琴手的面前——那可怜的年轻人被这狮子一般的气势吓得不轻，让她一把从手里抢走了乐器。

安东尼娅对主办方说，在未作预告的情况下冲上台，亲自担任第一小提琴手是作曲家早上临时起意的彩蛋，如果不是这样，莫扎特女士今天原本不会出席。这份说辞连她自己都觉得缺乏说服力，所幸观众对这个节目的反响很热烈。安东尼娅是她的同事而不是经纪人，她不知道经纪人——也就是阿玛狄娅的爸爸会怎么处理这事。  
她拎着一个纸袋进电梯，里面装着两个手袋、一双长手套、一双昂贵的红底高跟鞋。阿玛狄娅跟在后面，她今晚不愿意再穿上这双难走路的漂亮鞋子，因此临时换上了车里备换的平底鞋。  
安东尼娅开车时并没有数落，只叫她把鞋穿上，不要光脚。她把她一直送到家门口，开门一片漆黑，阿玛狄娅这才说这几天家里没人，她害怕一个人睡。

安东尼娅不是第一次来这里。经过几次搬家后，她们住得很近，所以常常串门。她脱鞋子的时候，阿玛狄娅便走进卧室，扑的一声倒在床上。她央求她的朋友，留在这里陪她睡觉。  
“你睡着以后，我就回去换衣服。明天我还要上班。”安东尼娅说着，低头看着自己身上这条黑色的紧身裙子。  
“我也要上班啊，”阿玛狄娅说，“而且是和你一起上班。”  
“倒是可以载你一起，但是我要换衣服。穿这衣服可不能上班。”  
“你可以穿我的，又不是没穿过。”阿玛狄娅说。她像一只听到开罐头声的猫，敏捷地从床上翻身起来，打开衣帽间的门：“哪件你都能穿。”  
安东尼娅开始犹豫。  
“没有你，我今晚就不敢睡觉。我一个人睡时总梦到可怕的东西。”阿玛狄娅说。

安东尼娅正站在三角钢琴前，打开顶盖。她的音乐室由公寓闲置房间改成，不太大但整洁敞亮，有一整面墙的落地窗，能看见高空中漂浮着细小的卷云。她听到有个人在拖着脚走，拖鞋底在地板上发出“沙啦——沙啦——”的声音。她想起自己儿童时期在老家的路上也会这么走路，但这是二十九岁的阿玛狄娅在她公寓里的脚步声。  
阿玛狄娅穿着白T恤，灰色短裤，趿一双藤黄色拖鞋，站在门框里。她称得上是个可爱的美人，身材纤长，一头闪亮的金发，眼睛大得像青蛙。  
“你还在生我气吗？”阿玛狄娅沮丧地说。  
安东尼娅又小心地把顶盖盖回去了，转头看着她，闭紧嘴巴，佯装生气的样子。  
“但你今天还是很快地放我进门。”  
“我也反省了我自己。”安东尼娅心里几乎笑出来了，但她努力板住脸，“你比我聪明，你的意见没错，所以我决定这次听你的写。”  
“那么，今天除了这首歌以外的事，我都听你的。”她似乎是早有准备，流畅地说出这句话，随即移开目光不再看她。但她的耳朵显然红了好一阵子了，脸上展现出一种对她这种没心没肺的人来说非常少见、比起少女更像是内向少年的光彩。

安东尼娅能感受到自己的脸也开始红了。她天生是个容易害羞的人，但成年以后就很少脸红到这么发烫的程度，三十岁以后就更少了。（世界上最聪明的阿玛狄娅在笨拙地示好，她想。）裙子光滑的内衬紧贴着大腿。她踌躇地呼吸了一下，作出第一个不算指令的指令：像平时那样，去厨房那里拿一瓶酒。  
阿玛狄娅很快选了一瓶，装在小篮子里，与冰桶一起拿过来。她在杯子里倒满，像喝水一样几口喝光，然后又在两个杯子里分别倒上。她给了钢琴边的安东尼娅一杯，并迅速、面不改色地喝完了自己那份。之后，她握着空杯坐到琴凳上，抱住膝盖，目不转睛地注视着正在喝酒的人。  
喝完以后，安东尼娅觉得自己的脸更红了一些。永远不听话的小疯子阿玛狄娅在讨好她，在这个下午里，她们之间的关系变得暂时的不平等了，但是她没有什么命令可下的。  
她把两个只剩冰块叮叮当当碰撞着的杯子收到边几上，小小地叹了口气说：“你这样就好，我没有什么要让你听话的……”  
“你可以叫我给你弹琴。”  
“你不是一直在这么做吗？”  
“……那我还有什么能做的？我只想让你不再生气。”  
“我从来不生你的气。而且除了音乐，我想不出有什么事情，你做得比我自己去做好……”安东尼娅说，“所以，我没想过这种事。”  
她坐到琴凳上，靠着阿玛狄娅的右边。阿玛狄娅在她的床上睡了一个午觉，金发乱糟糟的，四处卷翘。她伸手去理，但毫无成效，这里需要一把梳子才能抚平。  
阿玛狄娅把双脚从凳面移放到地上，直起了背，也伸手去理自己的头发。她们的手指碰在了一起，阿玛狄娅冰凉洁白的手指就像一只白色蜘蛛。安东尼娅像是被蜇到一样退缩。刚才喝下的酒精让她的心脏像一只飞奔的小兔子一样弹跳起来，过多的血正从那里迅速地流向脸颊和耳朵。她认为这种轻微头晕目眩是出于过分紧张而不是迷醉。  
几乎是本能地，她抓住那薄薄的穿着居家T恤的肩膀。在不到二十厘米的距离，二十九岁的阿玛狄娅在短促地呼吸，专注地等待着什么……如果一定要说的话，她像彩色玻璃珠的眼睛看向眼前近在咫尺的嘴唇，她在等一个吻。  
“我要你来吻我。” 安东尼娅像做梦一般地说。

阿玛狄娅几乎在话语出口的同时就把嘴唇凑了上来。先是轻碰，然后是张开一条缝，湿润的黏膜贴合在了一起。她有着干燥的薄嘴唇，但里面的肉都像蚌一样柔软潮湿。鼻尖碰在一起，她大得像青蛙的眼睛没有闭上，深金色的睫毛像是湖边高高的野草一样扇动。而她脸颊上那些留着十几岁青春痕迹的透明细茸毛令人想起刚发的草坪。年初在苏黎世湖边，她们即将结束一场旅行，在砖路上并排走着，那时两侧的草坪就是这样的。  
安东尼娅用手将那睡乱的头发向后拢，然后进一步地缩短了她们之间的距离，牙齿琴锤一样撞在一起。她闭上眼睛，但是什么都看得见。她看见阿玛狄娅短促的粉色的呼吸，双臂像是很熟练一样，环抱住自己的背，平整的指甲在背上轻轻地划过。午睡的T恤里没有穿内衣，鸟嘴般的乳头啄在隔着几层布料的胸口上。安东尼娅知道她正从背后把自己的衬衫往上捋散，并且伸手进去解内衣的搭扣。她的大腿紧绷着，因出汗而发黏，变成一片跃跃欲试的沼泽。  
她们从钢琴前站起，移到边几旁的地毯上。地毯是刚换的，散发着一股洗衣店的味道。安东尼娅看见边几上的两个玻璃杯，酒精味的冰块在里面像点燃的蜡烛一样一团团熔化。阿玛狄娅伏在胸口，震动的胸脯紧贴着她的，俯下头颅，头发像丰沛的汁水一样垂下，嘴唇啄食一样地亲吻她。  
“今天你是指挥。”她几不可闻地说着，眼角和眼睑下面也爬上醉酒一样的淡红色。  
  
她最后同意留在这里一整夜。今年初在苏黎世，她们同住一间。也许是因为睡到了一张新床上，阿玛狄娅半夜的时候突然大叫哭泣起来，把她弄醒了。阿玛狄娅说自己又梦到了恶魔，也可能是鬼之类的东西，非要跟她挤到一张床上睡。她想能让疯疯癫癫的阿玛狄娅哭成这样的噩梦一定非常可怕。  
她在镜前洗脸的时候，阿玛狄娅坐在浴缸里，点起一根细细的男士香烟，灵巧地夹在食指与中指之间。她的妆卸了，嘴唇变回了原来苍白的颜色。头发沾湿后，又像铜管乐器一样或多或少地弯曲起来。  
她把拿烟的手搭在浴缸边沿，好像故意在展示手臂上一小圈结痂的疤痕。那天，安东尼娅由于突如其来的兴趣，在她的小臂上咬了一下，留下一圈清晰的血印子。阿玛狄娅笑嘻嘻、心满意足地，带着这个流血的牙印回家了，除了二人之间，谁也不知道她是怎么弄成这样。穿礼服时，她选了一双黑色长手套来盖住它。  
坐在副驾上，她把手套脱下。“你看这里，你咬的疤还在呢……”她笑着说，“我本来想脱掉手套，但又不想让那么多人看到这个。最后我心烦，演奏得乱七八糟。”  
“也没有你说的那么差。”安东尼娅心不在焉地说。她的眼前浮现出那个牙印。首先是渗着血珠的一圈，然后开始变化，洇成提子皮一般油亮丑陋的紫红色，最后一粒粒地结出红土色的又硬又脆弱的疤痕。一切就在阿玛狄娅那几乎像打印纸一样白的手臂上发生。  
“指挥也太差劲。我想，早知道就让你来指挥……”  
“你知道我不会陪你闹的。”安东尼娅握着方向盘，直视着前方说。  
“如果我说，我偶尔也喜欢受你指挥的感觉……不是指挥他们这群呆瓜，就是指挥我一个人……”  
“……因为归根到底我总是在顺着你的意思。”  
  
安东尼娅把那条专属于自己的亚麻色毛巾放回原本的地方。镜前灯把她的脸照得很清楚，有一点细纹，但还是漂亮。镜中映着泡在热水里吸烟的阿玛狄娅，身上留着一个微笑的伤痕。  
今天她决心在浴缸里吻她。


End file.
